Mall Fun
by Dantanacy4ever
Summary: The CSIs as teens. Lindsay needs a Snuggy, Aiden is chased by cops, Kendall adores a homeless guy, and Jess gets emotional. Extremely OOC. Rated for language.


Hey! This is my first story and it's un beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Snuggys, CSI: NY, or Target or anything else

**Rating:** T for language

**Warnings:** Extreme OOC-ness.

Mall Fun

* * *

><p>Lindsay Monroe and her 3 best friends Jess, Kendall, and Aiden were at the mall after getting out of school for the day. "OMG! Look at that!<br>It's sooo adorable!" Kendall said pointing to a homeless man sitting outside. "Kendall, He's a homeless guy, not a puppy." Aiden explained.  
>Kendall had a confused expression on her face as she said "And the difference is..?" "GET OVER IT!" Aiden yelled as people started to watch. "Well then..." Kendall said while turning her head away from the glares.<p>

The mall was huge and had a lot of stores but the first store they walked to is Target, because Lindsay was on a mission. She even named it. Operation: Get a Snuggy before her enemy Haylen Becall does and make her jealous then slap her and run away to South Korea again. AKA Operation: GASBHEHBDAMHJTSHARATSKA. Yeah, she thought, that was a catchy slogan. "Okay, dudes! We gots to get da Snuggy before Haylen, because honestly she's a damn ass betch from hell." explained Lindsay while everyone stared at her because of her rarely used use of "Dev-eil words" as her therapist put it.

Then they did a dramatic run to the dressing rooms and jumped out in completly different clothes then before. Lindsay wore a deep pink T-shirt that said MONROE on the back and black shorts and black sneakers with a white DC symbol on the side and her hair was wavy.  
>Jess walked out of the dressing room wearing a light navy blue with white polka dots tank top with spaghetti straps and white jean shorts and white flip flops with her curly hair in two low pigtails and her bangs clipped above her head. Kendall had dark sparkley skinny jeans and tan ugg boots and had a cyan and white striped baby doll like T-shirt over a white tank top with her wavy hair in a high ponytail. Aiden was wearing dark jean shorts and an elbow lenth shirt that was navy and white striped shirt that said AERO in white letters and black converse shoes with her hair in a low side poneytail over her right shoulder.<p>

"OKAY! Now that we look awsome... GET THE SNUGGY!" Lindsay yelled as they ran torwards where the snuggies were. They realized that something was wrong and stopped. "OK! WHERE DID AIDEN GO THIS TIME?" Jess said annoyed at how Aiden always managed to get in trouble no matter where they were and then they heard a "Hey! You can't do that! Get back here!" from a store employee as he chased Aiden down the store isle as she was bouncing on those cool giant bouncy ball things with the handles because "They were so cool!"  
>"IT IS MINE! THERE ARE MANY LIKE IT, BUT THIS ONE IS MINE, WITH OUT IT I AM NOTHING! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME!" Aiden yelled as she hopped. Lindsay walked over to Aiden as she said "Aiden, it's over. Give up the ball please." As cops started to surround them and Aiden started to cry. "Bu-but, I love it!" she cried but to no avail as they took away her newest love. Aiden started to bawl into Kendalls shoulder like a little kid as they walked over to their destination: The Snuggy Isle!<p>

"OH...MY...GOD!" They all exclaimed as they saw the wall of Snuggy.  
>"It's beautiful!" Jess cried as she saw all of the Snuggies. Lindsay put her hand on a beautiful Snuggy, but at the same time, so did 2 other people: Haylen, and a little 3 year old. She kicked the 3 year old and it went flying across the room. Now, she thought, how do I get rid of the other thing? "Hey Haylen! Your PLADITUDENESS!" She remarked at Her enemy. "Oh HELLZ nah! Dis my Snuggy!" Haylen whined back,<br>because honestly, all she did was whine. "OMG LOOK IT'S A GIRAFFE!" Lindsay yelled and pointed to a random area. "I'm not falling for that again stupid!" Haylen yelled back. "Yeah you're probably right, and by the way, there's the cast of Jersey Shore behind you ready to beath the crap out of you." Lindsay replied calmley as the Guidos and Guidettes from The Shore beat up Haylen for her un-Italian-ness. So Lindsay grabbed the Snuggy and they all walked back to the entrance from Target to the rest of the mall, paying on the way. She looked at her prize: a brand new pink Snuggy!

* * *

><p>AN: What did you think? Review please and tell me what you think because this is my first story. And what store do you want them to go to next. or what kind of problem do you want them to have, and do you want the boys to come into the story also? Please review and tell me!  
>Thanks :)<p> 


End file.
